


Naughty or Nice?

by MrsRen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Themed, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: Betty's pretty confident in her plan until she's not the one who has the upper hand.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83
Collections: Bughead Secret Santa





	Naughty or Nice?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmaker/gifts).



> Written for jughead-jones for bughead secret santa! I hope you enjoy this little drabble. 
> 
> Endless thanks to bugggghead for being a wicked beta, and friend. 

Betty looked out the window one last time, and finding the driveway empty, tugged the elastic from her hair. Bracing her hands against the bathroom sink, she took a final look in the mirror. With her curls falling past her shoulders, and her lips painted a dark red, a smirk curved her lips. 

Role-playing was nothing new for them, of course—and neither was her surprising him—but he wouldn’t be expecting  _ this _ . 

Jughead would  _ never _ expect her to step out in a skimpy elf costume that had cost her entirely too much money from some online shop. 

“Betty?” 

Closing her fingers around the doorknob, Betty pulled the door open slowly, leaning against the doorframe with a smug twist to her features. 

He reacted instantly. 

His eyes widened in surprise, before they raked down her body, lingering on where her panties attached to stockings. 

Betty swayed her hips from side to side as she crossed the room, climbing onto the bed and straddling his lap. 

His hands gripped her hips roughly, fingers tracing lines across her skin. 

“Juggie?” she whispered, sliding her arms over his shoulders. “Have you been naughty or nice this year?” 

Fingers knotted in her hair, nails scraping her scalp as he dragged her lips to hers. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he growled when she ground down. 

She giggled, tugging his shirt over his head while he made quick work of her top—not that it had covered much to begin with. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

“Naughty,” he bit out. “You?” His lips closed around her nipple, and he pinched the other, chuckling lowly at her weak whimper. 

“Naughty,” Betty whispered. 

He slid his hand between them, two fingers rubbing against her clit through the thin scrap of lace. “Oh?” he murmured, grinning. “Naughty girls get punished, don’t they?” 

This wasn’t going the way she’d planned, but she wasn’t complaining. Screwing her eyes shut, Betty’s head tipped back. “Oh,  _ there. _ ” 

Jughead flipped her onto her back, wedging his knee between her thighs as he pinned her under him. His forearm rested against her throat, applying just enough pressure. 

“God,” she choked, tugging his arm closer to her,  _ harder  _ against her throat. 

Pulling back, Jughead opted to rest his fingers around her throat instead, flexing them while she peered up at him. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t think straight.” He said it casually, kissing a path down her stomach, before dragging her panties off with one hand. He resumed rubbing her clit, his grip on her throat tightening. “Like that?” 

Gasping, she nodded, lifting her hips in the same moment he slid two teasing fingers over her. “Juggie,  _ please _ .” Betty nudged him when he attempted to kneel between her legs. “After.”

“You’re so fucking impatient.” The fingers around her throat tightened for  _ one, two, three  _ seconds. 

“You love it.” 

He lifted her into his lap and slid into her with one thrust. 

Her heels dug into the bottom of his back as Betty kissed him frantically. “Harder,” she begged, nipping his throat and raking her nails down his back. “Jughead,  _ fuck! _ ” 

Betty buried her face in the crook of his neck as he reached between them, circling her clit. 

“God, I love you,” he hissed, slamming into her. 

Still clinging to him, Betty rocked against him, mewling in pleasure as the pressure mounted until it broke. 

She thought she screamed. 

Jughead wiped her hair from her forehead, still smiling at her. “You alright?” he asked, opening his arms for her to curl up next to him. 

“Perfect.” She slung her leg over his. 

Curling her hair around his finger, he rested his other hand on her hip. “You do know that it’s not Christmas yet, don’t you?” 

Stifling a yawn, Betty shrugged. “Your twelve days of Christmas starts today.” 

He spluttered, “My  _ what _ ?” 

A grin curved her red lips, and she thought they were probably smudged now. “You’ll see.”

  
  



End file.
